Haruka's Androphobia!
by cherries3365
Summary: One time Haruka went to see her oba-chan again. Things went down and now she's scared will things be the same? Kind of long one-shot. OttoyaxHaruka.


Hi, this is my first fanfic so don't blame me if it's bad! From Cherries3365 It's kind of a long freakin' one-shot.

* * *

~At Master Course Lounge~

"Where's Nanami-san?" asked the bluenette Ichinose Tokiya "Visiting her Oba-chan" replied the redhead Ittoki Otoya. "That's strange" said the playboy Jinguji Ren "I swear she went last week to see her." They all just nodded their heads in agreement.

~Oba-chan's house~

As Haruka walked in to her Oba-chan's house she knew something was wrong because she could hear shouts. "Mr Jinguji-san my Haruka isn't very close to Jinguji-san. They are just close friends." Oba-chan shouts. Haruka froze in place still being able to hear what's going on. "Bullshit!" She heard a man with a deep voice shout. "That burden is making him lose sight of what's important, the company!" 'Burden?' Haruka thought 'Oh that man meant me, I'm the burden' "Matte, (Matte= wait in Japanese) Mr Jinguji, does that mean Jinguji-san's older brother who originally supported Jinguji-san?" She said aloud. "Haruka's no burden, thank you very much!" Oba-chan yelled. "Miss Nanami I want her to resign or she will suffer!" screamed Mr Jinguji in disgust. That's when Haruka walked in without realising what she had just done. "Hello Oba-chan, Mr Jinguji-san." She bowed. "Miss Haruka, I need you to resign for the sake of the Jinguji corp." Mr Jinguji said sternly "I if you do not you will suffer." He said. Haruka looked shocked "NEVER! NEVER EVER! I WILL DIE BEFORE I RESIGN AS STARISH'S COMPOSER! YOU WILL NOT MAKE ME RESIGN!" She shrieked. A few seconds later Haruka blacked out as she heard Mr Jinguji said "Fine. Suffer it is"

~Master Course~

"I couldn't care but shouldn't your composer be back" said Kurosaki Ranmaru, a member of Quartet Night. "We know, we know. But since Haruka is only going to her Oba-chan's home she should be fine." said Syo, the short blonde. "Ok, whatever you say O'chibi. replied Ranmaru. Firing up Syo's anger.

~Oba-chan's house~

"Haru-chan. Haru-chan!" Haruka's Oba-chan said to an unconscious Haruka "Please wake up; your friends will be worried sick about you! Please!" Haruka's eyes felt heavy as they opened. "Wha- what happened?" Haruka asked as she saw the room was a mess. "Do you remember what happened?" asked a worried Oba-chan. "W-wha" But she cut herself off because she remembered Mr Jinguji. "I need to go to the Master Course and speak with Jinguji-san!" was her answer as she rushed out and screamed "Bye Oba-chan and gomen!" (Gomen= Sorry in Japanese).

~Master Course~

Today the weather was crappy so Syo, Natsuki and Ren were about to go to the movies to see 'The Prince of Fighting' that starred Syo, so naturally they wanted to see it. Just as they were about to open the door a wet and tired Haruka barged in panting like her life depended on it. "What Lady?! What happened?!" asked Jinguji-san worriedly. But Haruka had a frightened look on her face as something clicked in her mind.

~FLASHBACK~

"Something terrible will happen" said Haruka's Oba-chan after the UtaPri awards. Oba-chan mumbled it thinking Haruka wouldn't hear but she did. Haruka didn't sleep that night for she was wondering what happened.

~FLASHBACK END~

"Ren don't stand there looking at her let her in, stupid." said Camus also from Quartet Night. Walking slowly behind them looking at Haruka. Haruka took a step back scared of the same thing that happened last night happened now. But Natsuki grabbed her arm and shouted "HARU-CHAN'S BACK YAAAAAAY!" so the whole Master Course could hear. In a second Otoya, Ichinose, Hijirikawa and Cecil stood behind them while Haruka was squeezed to death. Scared Haruka tried to get him to let go by pulling on his arms. "Um, S-Shinomia-san please let go…. You're scaring me" she hesitantly put in. "Haru-chan, Little Lamb, Nanami-san, Nanami, Haruka…?" They all questioned while Natsuki released Haruka. Haruka looked scared, took a few steps back and said "M-may I please g-go inside?" She asked her hands and her voice shaking. The boys moved out a little and Haruka ran to her dorm room. "It's almost like Haru-chan is scared of us" said Natsuki. Everyone looked depressed. Even Camus was burning with curiosity to find out what happened.

~Haruka's Room, Master Course~

Haruka sat on her bed, scared. 'I'm so scared. Well I am in a dorm full of men. How could I not be scared? Matte, scared? I know that if you were scared of men it was because of a traumatizing experience with men. Does that mean when I was knocked out I got scared of men?'

~Master Course Lounge~

That night Starish asked for help about Haruka being scared of them. Starish, Quartet Night, Hyuuga-Sensei, Ringo-sensei and Shining were discussing the matter. "Sssssooooo, Missssss Nanamiii is afraid of Starish?" Shining asked. "Hai (Hai= Yes in Japanese)" 7 sad voices said. "Issssss she scared of Hyuuga, Ringo and Quartet Night?" asked Shining "We don't know" said Tokiya depressingly. "Why? Where was she yesterday? What happened that was so terrible she despises our gender?" Shining questioned. "She was visiting her Oba-chan and I guess we could call Miss Nanami" said Hijirikawa. "Let's do it!" said Kotobuki Reiji from Quartet Night. "Where we don't have her phone number?" said Ittoki. "My files." smiled Shining.

~Shining's Office Master Course~

"Aha! Here it is!" Cecil said. He opened up the folder named 'NANAMI HARUKA'. Inside was her age, school she graduated from, her records from Saotome Gauken, the group she composed for (STARISH) and her Oba-chan's details. "Phone number?" said Ringo-sensei "Her phone number is 1234567890." Said Cecil as Ringo-sensei dialled (great phone number right?). "Hello." said Haruka's Oba-chan "Who is speaking?" "Tsukimiya Ringo, Shining Agency. Is this Nanami Haruka's Oba-chan?" He answered "Hai, this is she." "I would like to know if you know that Haruka is afraid of STARISH, and probably all the men in the Master Course." He said as his voice wavered. "Oh my. I knew this would happen when she went back. But it's a long story you might want to get comfortable." "Hai" was Ringo's answer. He clicked it to speaker so everyone could hear Oba-chan. They shut up immediately. "It is the Jinguji Corporation's fault." She paused and sobbed whilst everyone looked shocked. Not as much as Ren though. "When Haru-chan and Jinguji Ren became friends, I heard Jinguji-san took a liking to Haru-chan and changed. He didn't change too much but it was noticeable. I received a call after the debut of Starish. I was very happy for Haru-chan and the boys I didn't take this one phone call seriously. The man said 'If you do not make Miss Haruka resign after the UtaPri's she will suffer.' I wished I warned Haru-chan because yesterday before she came Mr Jinguji himself came to my home." Ren started to get pissed. And I mean really pissed. "Go on" said Ringo with sympathy showing in his voice. "He said that if Haru-chan doesn't resign that day she would suffer. We had a conversation and it got to the point where Mr Jinguji was furious and shouted 'that burden is making him lose sight of what's important, the company!' I was furious with him and shouted that Haru-chan wasn't a burden and then a few minutes later Haru-chan came in and said slightly arrogantly 'Hello Oba-chan, Mr Jinguji.' and bowed. He ordered her to resign and Haru-chan stood her ground and yelled 'NEVER! NEVER EVER! I WILL DIE BEFORE I RESIGN AS STARISH'S COMPOSER! YOU WILL NOT MAKE ME RESIGN!' Mr Jinguji was about to say something when he threw something at Haru-chan, knocking her and he said 'Fine. So be it. SUFFER!' as he walked out. So I think Haru-chan is afraid of men because of that night. I need to go, goodbye." Ringo hung the phone up while everyone looked so pissed and shocked but again not as much as Jinguji Ren. "THAT ASSHOLE!" Ren shouted. "THROWING SOMETHING AND MAKING HER FEAR THE MALE GENDER! MY BROTHER IS GOING TO DIE NEXT TIME I SEE HIM! ARAGH!" Ren punched a hole in the wall. "Calm down Ren" said Hyuuga. "At least she loves Starish so much; she'll be willing to go against one of the biggest names in the financial world."

~Haruka's Room Master Course~

"THAT ASSHOLE!" someone shouted "THROWING SOMETHING AND MAKING HER FEAR THE MALE GENDER! MY BROTHER IS GOING TO DIE NEXT TIME I SEE HIM! ARAGH!" 'Oh so men also kill their brothers, that's nice to know.' thought Haruka. Haruka was curious and decided to follow the sound of the noise. "I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM!" shouted a familiar voice.

Haruka was outside Shining's office a.k.a the source of the noise. Haruka was scared to go in there but she wanted to find out so she eavesdropped. 'It wasn't very nice but I'm scared so I'll listen' thought Haruka. She peered through a crack in the doorway. SMASH! Jinguji-san's hand just went through the wall. Haruka gasped as his hand went through the wall. Now she was even more scared of men. No terrified. She shuddered looking at what was happening. She looked forward more but tripped and fell forward on her face into Shining's office. They looked at Haruka on the floor with sympathy. She rolled on her back groaning in pain, realising where she was stood up. Haruka was about to leave when Ren said. "Do you fear us because of my brother?" She cringed at the memory. "H-h-h-hai" Haruka stuttered fighting back tears. "Do you fear Starish or men in general?" said Shining. She froze. 'Oh.' She thought 'They found out' "I f-f-fear m-m-men." She said tears filling her eyes and threatening to fall. "Turn and look at us, please. We won't hurt you." said Ittoki-san. She turned with tears spilling out of her eyes, facing the men. Then ran to her room.

"Wow, I guess it's true" said Mikaze Ai, also from Quartet Night. "Did you see the scared look in her eyes?" said Tokiya. "I think I might cry, WHY HARU-CHAN?! WHYYYY!?" Natsuki wailed. "I just don't believe it." said Ren. "I AM GOING TO KILL MY BRO!"

~Haruka's Room Master Course~

Haruka ran back to her dorm room. She ran inside and slammed the door. She flopped down on the bed and cried. She cried herself to sleep thinking 'Why? Why? Why? They seem like nice people it's just they're so scary! Those faces when I turned and saw them were sad. Sad and depressed…Should I have just gone and tried to make them feel better? Why?! Oh why? I'm just too scared!'

~Girls Dorm Master Course~

"Why are we here again? Aren't we just going to scare her?" said Camus. "We're here to see if she will be willing to talk with us." replied Hijirikawa. "Although it does pain me to see her scared." Everyone agreed. When it was silent they could hear Haruka crying and saying "Why? Why am I so scared of them? When I turned and saw them they had such pained expressions on...Why? Oh why me?" Haruka wailed. Everyone was so shocked they decided to call it a night and went to their dorms.

~5 am Master Course Rose Garden~

Haruka sat in her room. Haruka had woken at 4:30 am and had decided to go for a jog. She didn't normally but she couldn't think of anything else to do that wouldn't disturb the others.

Haruka jogged around the Rose Garden and sat under a tree after she finished. She started to drink some water and watch the sun slowly rising up. The sky went pink and brightened up a bit. She saw an orange haired boy jogging around. She was scared. First off, he was a man. Secondly he was related to Mr Jinguji. The man that hurt her. Her heart sped up by thinking about it. She wasn't seen until he went to admire the rising sun and then looked in her direction. 'Oh no! I've been seen!' were Haruka's thoughts. The boy jogged over to her before she could finish thinking. 'Oh no!' "Hey…Little Lamb. If you aren't too scared do you want to come and talk with me and the rest of Starish….?" Ren knew it was a long shot. "I don't know... Maybe if I'm not t-t-too s-scared l-later. Okay?" She waited for impact but he said "Sure that's fine! Do you mind if I sit with you?" 'Another long shot' he thought after speaking. "Uhh… If I run or hurt you it's not my fault…" Haruka said. He smiled and sat down. ~AKWARD~ "So… I never knew you went for runs Little Lamb?" said Jinguji-san breaking the awkward silence. "W-well I thought of n-nothing else to do since I woke up s-so early, so yea…" Haruka said "You do know you compose for Starish, right…?"asked Jinguji. "Oh, I forgot. Hehe" Haruka replies. "Oh. I see you forgot? Huh?" he says. "Uhh… Yes. Please don't be mad! Gomen!" Haruka says and runs away back to the dorms.

~Dorms Master Course~

Haruka is running because she got scared of Jinguji-san. She just didn't want to get hurt again. She walks in through the front doors. 'KYYAAA!' she screams seeing all the boys there was surprising so she ran straight back to the girl's dorm and in her room.

Ren came in straight after Haruka did to see if she was alright. But she just saw her run to the girl's dorm. "Shit!" He said aloud. Everyone turned to him looking puzzled. "What just happened?" asked Cecil. "Well you see. Little Lamb went for a jog in the Rose Garden and so did I. I saw her sitting against the tree and had a small conversation with her. All I said was 'Hey I didn't know you went jogging in the morning.' And Haruka was all like 'Well I thought of nothing else to do in the morning so I decided to go for a jog.' And I said 'You do compose for Starish… you know.' And Little Lamb said 'Yea well I forgot. Hehe' and then I said 'Oh I see you forgot. Huh?' And with that being said she said gomen and ran off." Jinguji said. "Well I can see how she would be scared." said Tokiya. "What do you know? You have the social skills of a rock!" shouted Jinguji. "First off, I had my freakin' reasons, okay? And secondly you had girls around you like a flock of hungry sheep and you had food! It was disgusting, whenever I saw it I almost threw my lunch up!" retorted Tokiya "Shut it you jealous big mouthed jerk!" exclaimed Jinguji. "Shut your traps bakas! (Baka= stupid/idiot in Japanese) Nanami might hear you and get scared!" said Otoya. "Don't get in to this Otoya!" They both shouted at him. They all started to argue and take sides. Haruka wanted some tea and came down from the girl's dorm. She just wanted some tea. All she saw were the boys getting angrier at each other. "KYAAAA!" Haruka screamed and ran back to her dorm.

They stopped arguing as soon as they heard a feminine 'KYAAAA!' "Oh shit." said Ranmaru. We just realized something. "Guys" Otoya said "It's just what I said. We scared Nanami."

~Haruka's Room Master Course~

"That was the scariest I've ever seen them!" she said. "I can't do this anymore." Haruka said and started to cry.

The boys started to go to Haruka's room. When they were quietly outside her door all they heard was 'That was the scariest I've ever seen them! I can't do this.' She broke down crying. They all felt terrible so they walked away feeling depressed and guilty.

~That Night Girls Dorm Master Course~

Otoya felt really guilty and depressed so he walked around the dorms because he couldn't sleep. He found himself outside Haruka's room several times but figured he'd just scare her. He felt like going in and apologizing but he didn't have the courage.

Haruka could hear footsteps she was scared it was a ghost. She walked out to take a peek to only bump straight into Otoya. "Ouch!" said Haruka as she fell backward from the collision. "Are you ok?" said a sincerely kind looking Otoya. "Ittoki-san!" She said. "What are you doing in the girl's dorm?" She asked. "I wanted to say sorry for scaring you. I have never felt guiltier in my life." Otoya blurted out. "And please call me Otoya." Haruka crawled forward cautiously to look at him to see if he was alright. "Are you…ok, Otoya-kun?" She asked. Otoya was so surprised. "Y-yea. I'm fine, are you?" He asked "Never….b-better." She said being very cautious. "A re you scared of me?" He blurted out immediately tried to cover his mouth with his hands. "Uhh… Ummm…. I'm not sure… I mean I managed to have a long conversation being very close to you, so I guess I'm not scared of you." She said not stuttering for once. "Yes! Nanami, do you think if I get everyone and stay by your side you'll talk to them?" He questioned excitedly. "I don't know but it's worth a shot… I guess but I might run or cry at some point." "WOOOOOOOHOOOOO!" shouted Otoya.

~10 PM Lounge Master Course~

"Are we seriously listening to Otoyan?" said Reiji. "We have no choice, it might work." said Ai-san. They stopped walking and sat down to wait for Nanami and Otoya.

"Are you ok, Nanami?" asked Otoya. "I'm fine Otoya-kun…" "Are you nervous?" questioned Otoya. "H-h-h-h-hai." said Haruka stuttering again. They walked to the lounge hand in hand. Otoya was trying to calm her down, but that was a long shot.

Everyone waited as they heard Haruka and Otoya whispering. "What if I hurt their feelings Otoya-kun?" she asked. "You won't they're strong people." Otoya said trying to make her calm down. "I just don't want to see those sad and pissed faces they made when I went in there when you found out." said Haruka. Otoya was about to say something but waited for everyone to hear her out.

Their faces were amazed at how Otoya was able to hold hands with Haruka without her distressed face or struggling. "Wow. I'm impressed." said Syo. "How does he do it?" Otoya and Haruka sat next to each other hand in hand. "Hello minna (Minna= everyone in Japanese)." Haruka said avoiding their eyes. "Haruka" said Otoya. "Please look at them. They have some questions to ask, if that's ok?" He said aloud so everyone could hear him. "H-h-h-hai, Otoya-kun." Haruka answered stuttering. "What are the questions, minna?" Haruka says looking at Otoya and then everyone else. "Can you tell us your thoughts before you went in your Oba-chan's home when Mr Jinguji was over and you could hear shouts?" asked Cecil politely. "Hai, Cecil-kun. **I thought** **Burden? Oh that man meant me; I'm the burden. Matte Mr Jinguji, does that mean Jinguji-san's older brother who originally supported Jinguji-san**?"(Bold= speaking proudly and normally like she isn't scared) "Otoya-kun why are they staring like that?" Haruka whispered to Otoya. Otoya shrugged. Haruka then looked back and they stopped. "Haruka, did you think that we might hurt you like what Mr Jinguji-san did?" asked Ai-san. Haruka took a deep breath and answered "**Hai. I did Mikaze-san because seeing Mr Jinguji very pissed with Oba-chan and I made me realize men can change any second. I thought that because at the Japan Boys Collection he seemed like a nice guy that wouldn't get very pissed**." "Haru-chan. We won't change like that." said Natsuki. But then Ai was accidentally pushed by Camus knocking off Natsuki's glasses turning him into Satsuki. "Oh shit" said Ranmaru. Haruka was pulled off the couch before anyone could stop Satsuki. Satsuki went over and put Haruka down and kissed her straight on the lips claiming her first kiss.

"AHHHHHH!" everyone shouted. Syo leaped on Satsuki's back and tried to slam his glasses on his face. Otoya had tried to help to calm down Haruka who was crying. Satsuki threw Syo off his back when he was about to put his glasses while Haruka cried into Ittoki's chest.

Ranmaru and Camus came up behind Satsuki with some glasses and put them on his head just getting them on his eyes.

Everyone calmed down except for Nanami. She looked at the ground and somehow managed to answer not by talking but by shaking her head. She eventually fainted.

Otoya carried her back to her room, though he never went back to the boy's dorm that night.

~Morning Girls Dorm Master Course~

"KYAAA! Oh. Otoya-kun!" said Nanami. Otoya just blushed hard-core. "Do you think you'll eat breakfast with everyone?" asked Otoya trying to change the subject. "Err… Sure, why not?" Nanami smiled trying to hide her nervousness. "Let me guess… You're nervous aren't you?" smiled Otoya trying to cheer her up. "Hai" she said sadly. "Don't be depressed" he said and kissed her forehead. 'Ack!' He thought 'She might cry!'. Otoya blushed realising what he just did and his heart probably exploded. Haruka stared wide eyed, fought back tears and blushed whilst looking away. "You aren't going to cry are you?" said Otoya. "**N-no! I can learn to not cry when small things like this happen!**" Haruka said boldly and proudly. Otoya smiled. "You just overcame a barrier." He whispered softly into her ear. Otoya then kissed her cheek. Haruka and Otoya blushed crazily, but Haruka did not cry.

~Breakfast Master Course~

"**Hi minna-san**!" said Haruka. "Hi! or Morning!" They said. "**Food looks good**!" she said happily. "Yours is there Nanami-san…." And Tokiya pointed to her plate. Haruka let go of Otoya's hand and started to eat. "**Idatakimasu**!" (Idatakimasu= bless the food or thank you for the food)Haruka said. "Otoya, I never knew you were this crazy when it comes to love..." said Ren. "I just fell asleep accidentally in her room. No biggie." Otoya sat next to Haruka and Ranmaru on the other side. "**Also, I'll be out with Tomo-chan today**." exclaimed Haruka. "Nanami." said Tokiya. "When was the last time you ate?" Haruka coughed. She blushed and said "A day ago…" There was a long awkward silence. "WHAAAAAT?!"Everyone yelled. Haruka suddenly looked scared after everyone yelled. "Ah! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen!" everyone kept repeating.

~Morning Haruka's Room Master Course~

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"**Come in**!" says Haruka, who's personality changed from inspiration. "**Oh, hi Otoya-kun! What's up**?" she asked. "Well I was wondering would you need me to come with you because of your…ah … problem." said Otoya. "**Um, sure. I mean if you want to come**." She replied. After she said that she blushed a lot in front of Otoya. She looked away. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I…Uh just need….To…"she trailed off. Otoya grabbed her chin gently and pulled her towards him. "Hehe. Your face is brighter than my hair. Hehe." That just made her blush more. Otoya had a hard-core heartbeat after that.

~Lunch Time Shops Tokyo~

"Hi, Tomo-chan!" says Haruka. "Heeelo, Haruka can I talk to you privately for a sec?" Tomo-chan asks. "Sure" Haruka says puzzled. Haruka walks over with Tomo-chan. Haruka and Tomo-chan start talking. "How's your…Problem?" "Good," Haruka tells her. "**I can feel like normal around Otoya-kun! Isn't it great**?" "That's awesome! How's everyone else?" She asks "**Good! Why don't you come back with us**?" "Sure!" Tomo-chan replies.

~Time Skip~

"Hey, we're back" Haruka stopped herself because she saw Mr Jinguji-san from the Jinguji corporation.

"Hello, Miss Nanami…" A sly smile spread on his face. "H-h-h-h-h-hello, s-s-s-s-s-sir…" she replies. "I see your fear of men is better?" he asks. "**You don't need to know, jackass!**" anger suddenly bubbles inside Haruka. "**W-w-what are you doing here**?" Haruka asks sternly. "OH, I never knew Ren likes feisty girls!" he says. "**Answer m-m-my freakin' question before I do something drastic!**" Haruka shouts very angry now.

Everyone is shocked to hear Haruka cuss but get really pissed at the man of Jinguji corp! "**So what are you doing here**?" Haruka asks very, very pissed now. "I'm just taking what's mine. AHAHAHAHA!" he laughs. "**What are you laughing at? This was supposed to be a serious moment… And what is yours**?" Haruka asks creeped out. "JINGUJI REN IS MINE! MWAHAHAHAHA!" he laughs ever more evil than the last laugh. "**What you're doing is wrong. Jinguji Ren is not 'yours' and never will be. He is the second son so you should inherit the company and Ren can be on his happy way. What would you parents do if they knew about this**?" Haruka said. That last comment got to him.

"Well they probably wouldn't approve of this because our parents agree that Ren has more freedom." He says. Haruka pulls out her phone and says "**Ren! What's your dad's mobile**?" She asks "Oh. 04975358796342." Ren said. Haruka dials the number of Ren's father. "Hello, Jinguji corp, speaking?" A man said. "**Hello this is Nanami Haruka from Shining Agency composer for Starish, the boy band your second son sings in**." Haruka answers coolly. "Yes what do you want?" he asks. "**Do you know what your first son is doing, sir**?" "No, no one does Miss. Why? Do you know? " "**He has been threatening my Oba-chan and me telling me to resign. He even assaulted me. I will not press charges if you make sure Jinguji Ren has nothing to do with the company and tell your first son to leave**." Haruka says sternly. Everyone is shocked she'd blackmail Mr Jinguji. "**And I'm sure the press would like to know about this. 'Girl gets assaulted because she won't resign. Mr Jinguji charged with assault' I'm sure that's a juicy story**." Haruka pressed on. "Woman you are good. I'd like you to put me on speaker please." He asks. "**Hai**!" was Haruka's reply. CLICK. "**You're on speaker, go ahead Mr Jinguji-san. Your sons can both hear you**." "Uhh… Ren I'm proud of you for getting where you are now. Good job, son. You do not need to worry about the company thanks to the Miss holding the phone. NOW JINGUJI YOU NEED TO LEAVE NOW WHILE MY MEN AREN'T AFTER YOU! Goodbye!" He yells at the Jinguji in the suit. "Arghh, fine. My dad's people are like the goddamn ." He says and leaves.

"Thanks Little Lamb. You did not need to do that you know." Ren said "**You deserve freedom so... We did it**!" Haruka shouts while receiving hugs from everyone. "Wait, Haruka." says Tomo-chan. "You just hugged everyone. EVERYONE. Their gender is…" Haruka's face lit up. "**I did Tomo-chan! I'm not scared of them! WOOOOOO**!" Haruka ran up and hugged Otoya. "**Thank you Otoya-kun**!" she whispered in his ear before they broke apart and Otoya kissed Nanami. His tongue explored all areas of her mouth. They were kissing when Shining came in. In front of everyone. Otoya's heart was probably going to explode and Haruka die from too much blushing. "Love… Is… Forbidden…" whispers Tomo-chan. They sadly stopped kissing. Just when Shining said "Go ahead, but if it doesn't work and you two are making things awkward or getting pissed at each other. You'll then understand the reasons of the rule. Otoya and Haruka went back to kissing.

Thanks for reading. Please tell me what you thought since it was my first fanfic.

Cherries3365


End file.
